Wolverine
For other uses of Wolverine, see Wolverine (disambiguation) '' Wolverine '('James Howlett '''or, more commonly, '''Logan) is a mutant and has adamantium claws, animal-like senses and healing factor. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Prologue'' ﻿James "Jimmy" Howlett also known as Logan, was born in 1832. In 1845, James lay sick in his bed with Victor beside him. James' father was there in the room where James was in order to check on him, he went down and there was a dispute in James' father's estate. James heard a gunshot and ran down to see what had happened. His father had been shot by an unknown man. Bone claws slowly emerged from in between his knuckles. In a wild rage he screamed and attacked the man who shot and killed his father with his newly discovered claws. James ended up killing the man, who, as he died, revealed to James that he was his real father. James ran away, but Victor caught up with him and vowed that since they were brothers, they would look out for each other no matter what. Over the next 120 years, James and Victor fought for the United States in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II, and the Vietnam War. ''The Wolverine Prologue'' During the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Wolverine saves the life of Yashida. After saving his life, Yashida thanks him and offers a Japanese sword to thank him which Wolverine refuses saying for him to hold onto it and one day, he will get. ''X-Men: First Class ﻿While traveling the world searching for mutants, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr came across Logan in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can even say another word, he dismisses them. So they leave him be and train and teach the mutants they have. X-Men Origins: Wolverine ﻿After a firing squad can't kill them for decapitating a senior officer, Colonel William Stryker asks them to join a special team he's putting together, a team of mutants. Logan and Victor agree together. The team starts to search for a mysterious rock and metal, adamantium. The team attacks a compound in South Africa and discovers that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson ask in his place because he speaks the language. After receiving no answers, the team attacks the village, but Logan tries to stop them. He grabs Victor's arm so he doesn't kill anyone else, and this starts disputes between Logan and Stryker. He quits the team and turns their back on them, ignoring Victor calling out to him. ﻿Six years later, as the team starts being killed off by Victor, he is in Canada, living as a lumberjack with a girlfriend named Kayla. She tells him a story about the moon and her partner, whose name meant "Wolverine." Stryker eventually comes to Wolverine with Agent Zero and asks to join the team to "defend his country yet again," but Logan shortly answers that he is Canadian and drives away. One day, while Logan was working, Kayla is killed by Victor, and as he rushes to her, he finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and he understands that this is Victor's doing. He finds Victor in a bar and with such rage the two lunge for each other. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand. Logan wakes up in an emergency room in Stryker's hospital, and he is healed by his own regenerative ability. He finds Stryker who tells him he can help Wolverine get revenge of Victor with an experiment, he also warns that he will suffer more pain than any other man has felt, to which, Logan agrees despite this fact, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge, and not to get in his way. ﻿Before the adamantium procedure takes place, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them, a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he awakes and attacks the facility after hearing Stryker order that his memories get erased. Logan flees while in the buff until he finds a barn, and he hides in it. The elderly family who owns the farm takes him in and gives him clothes. Although wary of him to start with, they quickly warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belongs to his son, and tells him that he can take his motorcycle for a spin, but he and his wife are killed by Agent Zero. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, Logan attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down. As Zero makes a comment about all the innocent people who have died, Logan slashes the fuel which had spilled from the tanks, and ignites it by using his claws like a flint, causing the helicopter to explode. Zero is heard screaming just before his death. ﻿Logan tries to find the two remaining members of his former team and finds Kestrel (John Wraith) and Blob (Fred Dukes). Dukes misheard Logan when he said "bub" thinking he said "Blob," leading him to think that Logan was insulting his weight (a result of a guilt-driven eating complex), leading him to challenge Logan to a boxing match. He ends up beating him in a boxing match and then interrogates him until he is told about a Cajun thief called Remy LeBeau or as most people call him, Gambit. ﻿Logan finds Gambit and asks him about Stryker's Island where they keep mutants for Stryker's new project, Weapon XI. Logan is attacked by Gambit, the latter thinking that he wants to take him back to The Island. Soon Logan sees Kestrel's body with Victor crouching next to it. Enraged, Logan is about to kill Victor when Gambit interrupts, and Victor escapes. Logan fights with Gambit and wins, eventually ordering him to take him to the island. Logan and Gambit arrive at the island by plane, where Logan has to leap out into the water and clash with the waves, skipping across them until he reaches the island. ﻿There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool and that Silverfox wasn't really killed. Eventually Victor arrives and engages in a clash with Logan. They both go flying down through a smashed window. When Logan has the chance to decapitate him, Kayla talks him out of it and he spares him. But instead knocks him out with a punch. Kayla tells Logan that her sister, Emma, is being held captive on the island, and he agrees to help her and the other Mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by the now Active Deadpool. They clash as the previously imprisoned mutants flee. Wolverine faces Deadpool alone and eventually climbs one of the nuclear reactors, with Deadpool following him. Wolverine puts forth his best effort, but is pinned down. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him off Logan, with both of them falling into the reactor, but Victor catches Logan, explaining the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. Logan and Victor eventually end up back to back with Deadpool teleporting in front of each of them back and forth, eventually they catch him and stab him, but he teleports across the reactor. Logan is fired upon by Deadpool's laser eyes and falls over the edge of the reactor as Victor is caught jumping at Deadpool. Logan climbs back onto the reactor and just as Deadpool is blasting Victor into the ground, Logan runs, jumps and slashes Deadpool through the neck. Logan kicks Deadpool into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below, with the lasers still activated. Logan helps Victor out of the hole and tells him they're done, with nothing being changed. Victor tells him that brothers always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to tumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. ﻿The reactor falls apart, with a piece about to land on Logan, but Gambit saves him and asks him if he missed him. Gambit and Logan briefly talk and split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Logan attending to Kayla. He carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Colonel William Stryker, eventually jumping after him. As he is in mid leap, Wolverine is shot in the head by Stryker with adamantium bullets, and falls to the ground, unconscious, and losing his memory. As Stryker is about to finish killing Kayla, she grabs his ankle and tells him to walk until his feet bleed, and keep walking. As Logan awakes, he has forgotten Gambit and even Kayla, but as he sees her corpse, he shuts her eyes. After Gambit asks if he knows her, he replies with a short "No." In an added scene at the end of the movie, Wolverine is seen drinking at a bar in Japan. The bartender asks if he is drinking to forget, Wolverine replies that he's actually drinking to remember. X-Men ﻿Logan is introduced as a cigar-smoking lone wolf who wanders from place-to-place in Canada where he fights people in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by Marie, who changed her name to Rogue as she had put her boyfriend into a coma while kissing him and hence, ran away from Mississippi. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a fight. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but changes his mind and takes her with him. ﻿On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by two members of the X-Men, Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately looks for an exit. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X persuades Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. ﻿Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else." This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he persuades her to return to Professor X's school but the pair are intercepted by Magneto who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Phoenix, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty where Magneto is operating his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her, virtually killing her, but she survives. He is also challenged by Sabretooth and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off the Statue with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, he frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Professor X gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to a mysterious Alkali Lake. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorbike heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United ﻿Wolverine finally discovers the Alkali Lake, but only finds an old and deserted factory, giving no clue about his forgotten past. He is disappointed and returns to the X-Mansion after a call from Professor X. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what information he had given to William Stryker . Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President of the United States. While the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X is later kidnapped along with Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. But all of a sudden, Stryker along with his military troops, invades the mansion and starts to the look for the Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers, and saves the mutant children. He tells Colossus, Iceman, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape too, he is confronted by William Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. But he shakes out of it, and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals it. ﻿When Storm, Phoenix and Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During the X-Men's journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Professor X and his handling of the Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Menagree to form the alliance. ﻿At the Alkali Lake, Jean finds that Stryker's base was underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base all by himself and he comes across a laboratory where he sees his claws' scratch marks on the walls. Now, he starts remembering what happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. Colonel William Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". When Wolverine is about to get his hands on him, Stryker introduces another mutant with adamantium skeleton and claws, Lady Deathstrike, who battles Wolverine, They both go smashing into windows and flying across the room. Wolverine soon knocks out Lady Deathstrike by putting hot adamantium in her. Wolverine trails Styker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Professor Xand the kidnapped mutant children. ﻿After the destruction of his base, Stryker tries to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, who leaves him to be drowned in the flood water. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Wolverine tells Cyclops that Phoenix had always loved him. X-Men: The Last Stand ﻿Sensing danger, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, when Jean was a little girl she was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality when she uses her power too much called the "Dark Phoenix" ﻿Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine asks about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then flees to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men try to win Jean's loyalty until the Dark Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Soon Wolverine fights Juggernaut and Storm battling Callisto taking out Quill and Arclightfirst. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Wolverine and Storm mourn over Charles'death. ﻿Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Shadowcat leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Beast injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Dark Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her, vaporizing the soldiers. While the other X-Men flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. The Wolverine After the disbanding of the X-Men and the death of Jean, Logan resides back to the Canadian wilderness. After getting into a fight with some men at the bar, Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to Japan to see the man he saved from the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Yashida. Wolverine meets Yashida who is wanting to return the favor and take his immortality away from him and give it to himself who is dying of cancer. Wolverine refuses and meets Shingen Yashida and Mariko Yashida who he saved the life of after an attempt of suicide. That night when Logan dreamed of Jean, Viper injected a robotic parasite into him body affecting his healing ability. The next morning, Logan attends the funeral of Yashida where he saves Mariko from Yakuza assassins with the help of Kenuichio Harada. Logan gets shot multiple times and finds he is not healing as quickly as before. Getting Mariko to safety, Logan follows Mariko onto a bullet train where he encounters Yakuza assassins and kills them before they go to hide in a local motel. Logan stands guard in the rain while Mariko sleeps and passes out from injuries after having a hallucination of Jean. Logan awakens to find Mariko getting the motel owner's grandsob to stitch him up who is a veterinarian. Logan and Mariko then hide in Yashida's house down south and as they start to fall for each other, Loagn reveals moments from his past such as the war and Jean. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand not beating. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who after intimidating him, revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori. After going to his hotel with Yukio, he reveals that Shingen has hired the kidnapping before being trown off by Wolverine landing in a pool. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Corporation where Wolverine finds the parasite on his heart, simular to the one of Yashida's. He then starts to extract it where Shingen enters with Yukio defending Logan. Logan dies in the process but has his healing ability back and revives killing Shingen. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko where Logan is attacked by Harada and the ninja clan. Logan is then placed in a machine created by Viper where she reveals the plans of extracting his immortality and reveals her associate, the Silver Samurai who cuts through Wolverine's claws. Mariko escapes from Harada and manages to direct the machine Logan is in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Logan fights the Silver Samurai who cuts his adamantium claws and extracts his immortality revealing it to be Yashida. Mariko then stabs him who falls to his death by Wolverine. After passing out. Logan had one more hallucination of Jean and moves on from her death. Logan says goodbye to Mariko and gets on the plane with Yukio who reminds him that she is his bodyguard and they depart. Two years later, Wolverine is at an airport and is approached by Magneto and Professor X about a new threat to wipe out all mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past To Be Added Relationships *Sabretooth - Half Brother and Ally turned Enemy *Silverfox - Former Lover﻿ *Professor X - Mentor *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Phoenix - Crush and Teammate *Cyclops - Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Friend and Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Beast - Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Colossus - Teammate *Kestrel - Friend and Former Teammate *Bolt - Former Teammate *Gambit - Friend and Student *Cannonball - Student *Mirage - Student *Sage - Student *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Pyro - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Deadpool - Enemy *William Stryker - Former Boss and Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy Powers *Adamantium Claws - Wolverine's signature ability. These claws are three retractable claws on each hand made from an indestructible metal called Adamantium. Wolverine's claws were originally his own bones, but his bones were later binded with the Adamantium. These metal claws allow him to cut through any substance. However, due to Magneto's powers, Wolverine can easily be defeated. *Regenerative Healing Factor - Wolverine has a remarkable healing factor, allowing him to heal various wounds. He can completely heal in a matter of seconds. In addition, this healing factor slows down Wolverine's aging process, allowing him to live over 177 years but with the appearance of an adult between the ages of 30 and 40. *Superhuman Strength - As a mutant, Wolverine possesses an immense strength. He is able to carry himself, even after Adamantium is bonded in his bones. *Enhanced Senses - Wolverine has heightened senses, such as enhanced smell of scent and hearing. Wolverine is able to track down people through their scent alone. Trivia *Wolverine's Dog Tag number is 458 25 243. *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes, Cyclops replies with "What do you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. *An alternate scene of ''X-Men: The Last Stand shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta,Canada and continued his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. External links * Videos ﻿ 295px|left295px|right295px|leftright|295pxleft|295px295px|right Category:Heroes Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Teachers Category:Weapon X Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Cameo Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Howlett Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters